dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dust vs Shadow
Dust vs Shadow is ZackAttackX's one hundred and fiftieth DBX. Description Dust: An Elysian Tail vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Number 150 is here, so what better way to commemorate this occasion with my two favourite characters of all time? Which amnesiac animal will claim the win? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Cirromon Caverns - Dust: An Elysian Tail. (Cues Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum OST - Eterna Forest) Shadow watched as Sen Mithrarin walked on by, leaving the underground town of Mudpot behind. As Dust walked passed him, Shadow opened his mouth to speak. "You shouldn't have let her go." he said. Dust and Fidget both stopped and looked at Shadow. "What are you talking about?" Fidget asked. Shadow glared. "You know what I mean. Lady Tethys. She was willing to let an entire town die, and you kept her alive." Dust began to feel a little cross. "I'm sorry, I don't think we've been introduced." he said. Shadow walked slowly towards the swordsman. "No need. You are Sen-Mithrarin, Dust, the soon-to-be leader of the Moonblood revolution." he said. Questions began to spiral around in Dust's head. He had no idea what the hedgehog was talking about, unsure if he should listen. Shadow continued. "Mark my words: your leniency will prove to be your undoing. So I will finish where you left off." Shadow was about to rush towards Tethys' chamber, but Dust quickly flipped in the way. (Cues Dust: An Elysian Tail OST - No Rest For The Wicked) "I don't think so!" Dust snapped, swinging at Shadow, who flipped away from the strike. Fidget hovered to his side, giving Shadow an angry look. Shadow shook his head. "Fine. Your funeral." HERE WE GO! Fidget tossed out small energy blasts in front of Dust, who used the Dust Storm to send a massive wave of energy towards Shadow. The hedgehog rushed through them and used a Homing Attack at Dust. The Moonblood warrior fended off the attack and pushed Shadow back with multiple swings with the Blade of Ahrah. Shadow teleported behind Dust and quickly kicked him in the back of the head. Mithrarin staggered forward and Shadow quickly swept his leg around, catching Dust in the back of the knee with a kick. Before Shadow could do much else, his vision became filled with a flying orange creature that had latched itself onto his face, tugging away at him. "YAAAA!" Fidget screamed valiantly, scratching away at Shadow's face. Shadow tried to shake Fidget off him, but once he pulled her off his face, Dust used The Underling to trip the hedgehog into the air slightly. Dust then tucked his legs in and drove both his boots into Shadow's gut, pushing him into the air. "Nice work, Fidget." Dust said, provoking a grin onto Fidget's face. Shadow quickly regained his composure. "Chaos... Spear!" he yelled tossing several spears of Chaos energy towards Dust. While Fidget flew for cover, Dust used the Aerial Dust Storm to drive the attacks back towards his opponent. Shadow was hit full on with the attack, his own Chaos Spears dealing a lot of damage to the ultimate lifeform. Shadow plummeted to the ground, but landed on a vertical base. Dust went to strike Shadow down with The Fallen, but Shadow rolled away, striking Dust in the chin with a somersault kick to knock the Moonblood into the air. He then spotted Fidget making a break for him, and quickly teleported away as she closed the gap. He then reappeared above her and axehandled her to the ground. Dust saw this and quickly made a break for Shadow with an Aerial Dust Storm. Shadow caught the Blade of Ahrah in his hands and stood his ground, holding off Dust's attack. Dust went for his patented From Whence It Came combo, which Shadow swiftly avoided, bashing Dust back with a stiff shoulder barge. He then ran around Dust at blazing speed, creating a Black Tornado around him, which hoisted the Moonblood and Fidget into the air, debris slamming into them both from all angles. Dust quickly grabbed onto a stone slab and tried to regain his bearings, using the Dust Storm upwards to try and redirect the direction of the tornado. It worked! The tornado slowly dissipated and both he and Fidget landed comfortably on the ground. Well, Fidget not so much, who landed smack on the head. She sat back up, rubbing her aching head, still dizzy after the tornado. (Cues Final Destination - Super Smash Bros. Brawl) "Come on, Fidget. We've got work to do." Dust said, shaking Fidget awake. Shadow cast another Chaos Spear at the pair, which they both dodged, Fidget taking to the air and casting small fireballs in front of Dust. Mithrarin then used the Dust Storm to create large fiery pillars around Shadow, which engulfed the hedgehog. A few seconds later though, Shadow rushed out from the embers and Spin Dashed into Dust, ramming the Moonblood in the chest. As Dust crashed down the terrain, Shadow continued to pepper him with punches and kicks before punting him into the air. Shadow then planted his heel into the back of Dust's neck, spiking him into the ground. Fidget then cast electricity at Shadow, which barely grazed the hedgehog, and she received a kick for her efforts. Fidget bounced off the cliffside, but quickly flew back towards Shadow, who struck for her again. The nimbat used her small frame to dodge the attack, latching herself onto Shadow's back and electrocuting him further. Shadow struggled to fight through the pain, but managed to tough it out. He curled into a ball and rushed along the ground, badly damaging the nimbat and leaving her beaten and bruised on the floor. "Fidget! No!" Dust cried out, rushing at Shadow with an Aerial Dust Storm. Shadow held his ground and again caught the Blade of Ahrah. He then dragged Dust to the ground and jumped into the air, casting a Chaos Spear at his downed foe. Dust rolled away, and Shadow lunged for him, attacking him with Chaos Punishment. The attacks were brutal, but Mithrarin managed to strike Shadow with a parry, stunning the hedgehog. Dust then slashed Shadow several times over with his blade, drawing blood onto the ultimate lifeform's chest. Shadow grunted and backed away, clutching his wound. Dust then went for Shadow's neck with a swing, but Shadow ducked, stabbing Dust with his quills. Dust grunted as the quills impaled him, and Shadow then drove his knee into Dust's gut before blasting him away with a powerful explosion of Chaos from his hand. Dust landed in a heap next to his fallen friend, and Shadow hovered above them. "Chaos... Blast!" A large blast of Chaos engulfed both Dust and Fidget, slowly disintegrating them both, and completely ruining the landscape. When the dust settled, the Blade of Ahrah dropped to the floor with a loud clang. Shadow clutched his wound and left the scene to heal up before continuing with his mission. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Season Finale